Like I'm gonna lose you
by jellerspot
Summary: Em um mundo paralelo no qual Oscar não aparece, Jane e Kurt puderam ter seu primeiro encontro e seu segundo beijo


Era 20h03 quando ele bateu em sua porta. O som daquela campanha nunca tinha soado tão agradável antes como agora e ela deu um sorriso de canto de boca ao pensar nisso. Pensar. Ela tinha pensado tanto nos últimos dias, mais especificamente nele, em ontem. Naquele beijo, seu sorriso tão perto do seu. Ela mal poderia acreditar que aquilo era real. Que ela havia beijado ele, que eles haviam se visto de manhã e confirmado através de seus apaixonados olhares que tudo aquilo era real. Agora ela estava aqui, cozinhando para eles dois e esperando-o quando ele chegou.

Ela desligou o fogo e foi atender a porta e lá estava ele. Blusa cinza e casaco e calça preta. Ele colava suas duas mãos enquanto a esperava atender. Ela abriu a porta após olhar pelo olho mágico e ambos trocaram sorrisos. Ele deu um beijo na testa dela e adentrou e ela fechou a porta, já indo para a cozinha novamente, esperando que a comida já estivesse pronta. Ele tirou seu casaco, apoiando-o na cadeira que tinha no balcão, observando-a no fogão.

— Então você realmente cozinhou? — Ele perguntou de um modo sarcástico.

Ela apagou o fogo vendo que a comida já estava pronta e foi ao seu sentido. Ele colocou a mão em sua cintura e eles se beijaram pela primeira vez aquela noite. Foi um beijo lento, mas quente, cheio de paixão e desejo. Como seus lábios eram irresistíveis um ao outro.

— Não é só você que tem talentos escondidos. — Ela disse pra ele depois de um tempo e ele sorriu, abraçando-a mais forte e deixando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Eles se afastaram apenas para que ela pudesse por a mesa e depois ambos se sentaram pra comer. Ela esperou ele provar a comida e ficou olhando pra ele. Ele fez uma cara misteriosa e logo depois colocou a mão na cara.

— Eu sou certamente a pessoa mais vaidosa pra cozinhar que eu já conheço, mas tenho que reconhecer que sua comida é ainda melhor que a minha. — Ele disse tocando lentamente em seus ombros que estavam do lado de fora pela blusa branca que ela usava.

Ela sorriu enquanto tomou um gole do seu vinho e ele sorriu de volta pra ele.

Eles comeram apreciando cada minuto daquele momento, cada momento como se fosse único. E era único. Era único a oportunidade de estar ali, com ele. Ainda mais depois da missão que haviam enfrentado no dia anterior. Como ela tinha tido medo de perdê-lo! De perder tudo que queriam um com o outro. Como a aterrorizou ver a vida dele, que havia se tornado parte da vida dela, passar tão perto do fim no meio de uma faca.

Ao terminar, ela se levantou para colocar tudo na pia, mas antes que pudesse se mover ele a abraçou por trás.

— Vamos deixar isso pra depois. — Ele disse baixinho enquanto beijava seu pescoço. — E vamos apreciar o quão maravilhoso é pra mim estar aqui com você.

Ela virou-se pra ele, olhando-o tão apaixonadamente que até o sol invejou o brilho que saiu dos seus olhos.

— Eu amo ter você aqui comigo, Weller. — Ela disse dando um lento selinho nele, apenas se afastando para vê-lo sorrir. — Porque eu amo você. — Ela completou e ele a olhou perplexo de suas palavras. Por um segundo ele achou que estava novamente apenas sonhando. — E eu sei que pode ser cedo para te dizer isso, mas com tudo que nós vivemos eu tenho medo de não poder te dizer isso amanhã. — Ela finalizou com um meio sorriso.

— Ei… — Ele disse passando sua mão em sua bochecha, pousando seu dedo em seu lábio. — Não diga isso. Eu também te amo, mas vamos passar por isso juntos. — Ele deu mais um selinho nela. — O quão juntos quanto pudermos. Eu vou dar de mim tudo que eu puder, sempre que eu puder. Sempre.

Ela sorriu pra ele, já com lágrimas formando em seus olhos. Ela o abraçou tão forte, apertando-o pelos braços, deixando sua camisa marcada. Sua camisa e seu coração. Ele se apaixonada mais por ela a cada vez que ela o tocava tão ternamente assim.

— Eu tive tanto medo de te perder mais cedo. — Ela finalmente disse o quanto tinha angustiado-a ver com aquela faca no pescoço. — Eu não poderia te perder.

— Estamos aqui, Jane — Ele disse sorrindo pra ela. — Não é um sonho. Estamos todos bem. Graças a você.

Ela sorriu pra ele e eles voltaram a se beijar. Esse era um beijo mais rápido, emergente, com a mesma rapidez que um fogo corre um ambiente incendiando, os seus desejos e sentimentos iam percorrendo seus corpos. Ela passou a mão por dentro de sua blusa querendo se livrar de qualquer coisa que pudesse afastar um do outros e ele riu com seus lábios no dela. Ela o puxou e logo estavam na porta do seu quarto.

Ela sentou-se na cama já tirando sua própria blusa e ele fez o mesmo. Ele chegou mais perto e ela deitou-se na cama e ele logo veio pra cima dela. Ele a abraçou mais forte, sorrindo com todo o corpo ao poder sentir sua pele tão quente na ponta de seus dedos. Ele logo tirou seu sutiã e ela apenas se afastou para que ele pudesse retirar e jogar em algum lugar do quarto. Ela estava cada vez se sentindo mais quente, excitada e amada. Ela mal poderia acreditar naquilo. Ele beijou todo o seu corpo e logo que ele chegou em seu ventre, ela colocou as mãos na cintura, se livrando da calça e puxando a dele. Ele logo tirou a calça e depois sua cueca e ela sorriu ainda mais com o que viu. Ele deu um beijo por cima de sua calcinha e ela experimentou de uma sensação maravilhosa, como se seu corpo todo tivesse derretendo de felicidade. Ela o puxou e o beijou, depois vindo-se para cima dele e beijando seu pescoço e peitos super peludos. Eles voltaram a se beijar.

— Obrigada por me fazer tão feliz. — Ela disse logo que o sentiu entrar dentro dela. Ele a beijou, mordendo seus lábios em resposta.

— Eu mal posso esperar pra fazer te feliz pelo resto dos nossos dias. — Ele disse antes de intensificar seus movimentos.

Em meio a gemidos e remexidos, ela tocou suas mãos e seus dedos se casaram, apertando-os ternamente e afrouxando-se quando ambos chegaram ao ápice do prazer juntos. Eles continuaram se beijando. Ele achava que era impossível se cansar de seus lábios. Eles sorriram enquanto olhavam um pro outro. Tão perplexos com tudo que tinha acontecido ali, naquela casa e naquele quarto.

Eles sorriram tão apaixonadamente.

— Te amo demais, Jane. — Ele disse passando novamente a mão em seu rosto, enquanto sua perna repousava na cama, sentindo a perna dela sob a sua.

— Eu também te amo, meu Weller. — Ela disse passando a mão sob sua barba e depois sob seus lábios, beijando-o rapidamente. — E vou te amar como se tivesse medo de te perder.

— Você sempre vai me ter. — Ele disse beijando-a.

E ele repetiu isso pra ela dois anos depois, mas dessa vez não mais numa cama e sim num altar.


End file.
